Left Alone
by LitPups
Summary: In a world where men are corrupted by a disease that can only be eased by sex, Mary tries to run from the law. Will she make it? No one knows.


_Authors Note: this is just a fun story, do not get offended by anything the story might say. Explicit material contained not advised for under-18 years old. With that out of the way enjoy the story!_

Chapter One

Mary bopped her head along with the music coming from her boyfriend Jake's car. The song was her particular favorite as the lyrics promoted girl power and strength, two things Mary fought for against the Government and bigoted males who had no say in a females body. She had been overjoyed to find someone who believed in the same things she did, this person of course was Jake, the boy who's car was the one she was currently using. They had met at a walk against the current president, President March. President March was one of those bigoted males both Mary and Jake hated, and he wanted all women to serve in a sex factory to make babies and please all men. Most women were against this of course but the men... they were a different story, most males on the planet had gotten infected by a disease 30 years ago that is impossible to kill off and the symptoms can only be relieved by, you guessed it, SEX. Jake had been lucky in that his DNA did not allow for penetration of this special disease and all females couldn't catch it even if it was injected into their bloodstream. A special component that is emited by the hairs on a males body turns the disease into a form compatible with the human body.

Mary humned along with the song as she pulled into the parking lot for Safeway alongside this gorgous red convertible Mary knew she wouldn't be able to afford in a million years. She walked into the store with her basket and was accosted by a million pink flyers all sporting the same headline: _VOTING TO OPEN NEW SEX FACTORY ALMOST OVER. 98% CHANCE OF OPENING. _Mary couldn't beleive her eyes, it couldn't happen, she quickly grabbed a flyer and stuffed it in her bra to read more later, then looked around and finished shopping. As she walked out she realized something she had missed before, the bright red convertible had a for sale sign on it and said: _For Sale Cheap. Needs Fixing Up. _Mary saved the number into her phone and drove 50 mph all the way home. She parked in the garage at first and then decided against it and parked on the street. She beeped the car and started up the walkway struggling with the groceries, setting them on the porch table to take out her keys, opening the door and setting the groceries on the kitchen table. Not thinking that Jake was home yet, she jumped onto the couch and settled in to read the flyer, it basiclly said that 98% of the voting was towards opening the sex factory and it would open come May if the president approved it. She set it down too angry to read anymore, and then heard a strange sound, it sounded like moaning coming from Jake's room. She crept up the stairs and then opened the door a crack and was shocked by the scene that was unfolding before her. Mary recognized the blond girl sat on the bed she and Jake shared almost instantly, it was her old BFF Alexa.

Alexa sat down on Jake's bed and pulled his shirt collar towards her, she whispered suductively in his ear, "_Are you sure you want this?_" He nodded hesitantly and then still looking into her eyes leaned foward and kissed her, softly at first and then once the need took over his brain harder and more passionately. Alexa let go of his collar and laced her arms around his neck. Jake growled against her lips and hooked her legs around his waist, standing up he walked her backwards against the wall, and kissed her harder and harder. Alexa stopped him by shoving her hand in his face, "Now now, Jake Celerto. I am always in charge in the bedroom, even if you are in charge elsewhere." Jake nodded meekley and said, "Sorry Alexa." "Don't be sorry, just do it right next time. Now sit your ass down on that bed!" Jake sat and waited for her to tell him what to do. She paused however for a long time and in that time Jake's pupils grew more and more dilated, and his mouth grew bloodred. Alexa turned around and gasped "What the fuck!?" Jake growled and pinned her to the ground biting her neck to release the venom into her bloodstream. Alexa gasped once more and then fell asleep as the venom worked its magic and put her into a trance. Jake ripped the clothes off her down to her busty chest and hairy mound. He hurriedly took off his pants and underwear, releasing his medium sized cock. Without lube or arousement he shoved his dick inside of her pussy and started thrusting in and out faster and faster. Jake moaned louder and louder as he neared release. He came with a loud scream and spurted his cum inside of her. It glowed faintly with a reddish tint, Jake's appearance immediatly changed to normal and he slumped over the body of Alexa.

Mary gasped and pulled the door closed. She ran out to her car as thoughts raced through her head, thoughts like: _Jake has the illness, but why does he not do that to me. _And, _Oh! Because I never make him wait. _And, _I have to get out of here! But where? _Mary pushed the gas pedal and sped away.

_Authors note: sorry for the awful fic :( I'm new and trying to do this. But if you made it this far, thank you! And I will be putting out more chapters._


End file.
